


Love in the Wasteland, Babey

by NarutoXD



Category: Fallout 4, Monster Factory
Genre: Fallout, I spent a lot of time on this and im so proud of this!, Kissing, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoXD/pseuds/NarutoXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Final Pam finally meets her last love. You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Wasteland, Babey

**Author's Note:**

> I worked so hard on this, and I'm so proud of myself! I hope everyone likes it! PLease comment and kudos it would be much appreciated! OwO Wuv U All

The woman sat down in a pile of her sons. "Chair sons. Good" ishe said in a russian accent i think. You were roaming the wasteland cluelessly with a gun in hand. The Sharty woman started throwing her sons in the air and saying "wheee." When you heard her do that you held your gun up, afraid. "Who goes there?!?!?" you cried, tears streaming down your face because you were lost and scared. Pam looked up. She growled and shook a can of Dr. Pepper. Then oppened it and sprayed it in your face. You scream "AAH IM JUST HERE BECAUE IM LOST!!@! CEASE FIRE!!" you kept screamingbecause you got Dr. Pepper (tm) in your eyes. The Final Pam stopped and put the can down. "Why you hold gun tiny boy." She said in a hardy tone. You blinked and tried to get the soda out of your eyes. Youre still crying. "I'm scared, and lost," you whimper, throwing your gun down on the ground. "And Im not a boy im a MAN! Im 24."

Pam looked into your face. "you, You handsome boy. Er- Uhm- MAN." she grunted as she stood up from the pile of can sons. She walked closer to you and leaned in. "AAAH what are you doing!" you yelp, backing up a bit. But then you realize she is not going to kill you. She is going to kiss you. "I mean youre pretty hot, ma'am. But we just met." You breathed, staring into her eyes. You didn't care anymore. This was love at first sight. Then, at that moment, you both leaned in farther and smashed lips. You both kiss for 2 hours straight and you wrap your legs around her. Youre both in love now.

"Oh human husband, where have you been all my life?" she said in between kisses. "I'm from Nebraska." You cooed, continuing to make out with the lovely Final Pam. Then suddenly, you hear a rumble. But you don't care.

Then another nuclear bomb hits you both and you both finally die, in each other's arms. 

The End. ?


End file.
